


Sleepwalker

by thyla23



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: K/S Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyla23/pseuds/thyla23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has trouble sleeping, bugs Bones for a sleeping aid and it has side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

Title: Sleepwalker   
Rating: pg 13   
Summary: Jim can't sleep, so he goes to Bones for a sleeping aid, and that sleep aid has side effects.   
Beta'd by lygtemanden  
Word Count: ~2300   
For the K/S Advent

Jim sauntered into sickbay, in search of his best friend "Bones,"

"Go away, I'm busy with paperwork."

"But Bones," he semi-whined "I'm going out of my mind not being able to sleep. I need something, anything, please!"

"And I need five minutes of peace, but do you see me getting that anytime soon?"

Jim looked a bit sheepish, wiping a hand over his face "I'm sorry, it's just getting to a point where I'm trying not to fall asleep on the bridge. I need to be alert, or else I could inadvertently put the ship in danger."

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped, but I'm up to my eyeballs in it right now. Come back after your shift and I'll try to have something whipped up, but you know what you're like..."

"Thanks Bones, you're a miracle worker." Jim left for the bridge, his step lighter than before.

......

"Hey Bones, never saw you in the mess for lunch."

"That's because I sequestered myself in the lab, trying to come up with something that won't send you straight into anaphylactic shock."

"You came up with something?" he beamed "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He barked out a laugh "Yeh, it's me you love and not that poin..." a hand was suddenly slapped over his month "Mmmmph.."

"Bones..."

He wiped away Jim’s hand, and glared at his so called friend "Don't ever do that again, god only knows where your hands have been; do not take that as an invitation to tell me ..."

Jim shot him a mock wounded look "Well, they have been on your mouth..." then adopted a more serious expression "You did make a sleeping aid, right?"

"Yes I did. While I can be sure it won't kill you, it may well have a few mild side effects..."

"Thanks."  
....  
Stripping out of his uniform, unabashedly leaving it in a messy pile on the floor, he put on a pair of briefs.

He climbed into bed and took the sleeping aid, and was blissfully asleep moments later.  
\---------  
Spock was just slipping into a deep sleep when he heard his bathroom door open. Feet padded across his room, then someone climbed into his bed.

He could make out from the faint outline, and from that unmistakeable scent, that it was his captain.

"Captain, please remove your presence from my bed."

Nothing; Kirk didn't move or respond.

He raised his voice "Captain...."

Yet again, nothing.

He got up and walked around the bed. The captain appeared to be fast asleep.

The silence was broken by loud snores. He could already tell this was going to be a long night.

Trying once more "Captain..."

Still no response.

There was only one way he could see himself getting adequate rest tonight, so he gently scooped the captain into his arms, and returned him to his own bed.  
....  
He entered their bathroom, after returning the captain, and set a higher lock on the bathroom door.

Settling down into his bed, thankfully free of interrupting captains, he went back to sleep.  
......  
3.2 hours later he heard feet lightly padding across his floor, before he felt the captain climb into bed with him.

He could see no possible reason to why this was happening, nor a solution to it, so he went back to sleep.  
.....

Jim woke feeling a bit odd. He definitely didn't take anyone back to his quarters, but he could, unmistakably, feel someone under his body.  
Gradually, as he began to wake, his other senses returned. There was a cloying smell irritating his nose, strangely, it smelled like Spock's incense ...

"Captain, kindly remove yourself from my body."

Mentally he swore, and leapt out of the bed.  
So he was in Spock's quarters.

Quickly becoming aware that he had only gone to bed in a pair of too small briefs.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry I have no idea how I ended up here! You should have woken me!"  
"Captain, I tried; several times."

"But..." he floundered.

"On more than one occasion did you enter my room and my bed."

"I don't remember... Last thing I remember doing was take something to help me sleep, it knocked me out straight away."

"Are you prone to sleepwalking?"

"Never."

The eyebrow of doom shot up.

"Perhaps a trip to see doctor McCoy would be in order."

He wiped the sleep from his eyes, causing him to miss Spock's eyes roam over his body.

"Yeah, good idea." he tried not to sprint from the room.  
.....  
He strolled into sickbay, passing Chapel he inquired "Is Bones about?"

"Good morning to you, too, captain."

He felt the blush creep up his neck. Bones had trained his staff to be just like him; perfect.

"Yes, he's in his office; working."

She wandered off.

He knocked Bones' office door, noting that the blinds were down.

"If it's not an emergency, I'm not here.."

He tried the door, it was unlocked so he walked in.

"Oh I should have known it would have been you. To what do I own this pleasure?"

"My undying love for you?"

Bones raised an eyebrow, calling him in on his bullshit.

"So I tried that sleeping aid. Best night’s sleep I've had in ages..."

"But?"

"Can you let me finish my own sentences? I may have sleepwalked.."

"May have?"

"Well I woke up in Spock's bed."

"Are congratulations in order or do I need to go threaten him?" God, sarcasm just dripped from that Southern voice.

"I have no idea how I managed it!"

"Uh huh. Honestly, I believe you. Come back if it happens again."  
....  
They were in his cabin playing chess, when he felt the need to apologize again for last night. "I'm so sorry about last night. I was so certain that I had locked the doors..."

Spock didn't even look up from the chessboard "There is no need to apologize for something which is clearly out of your control."

The matter was dropped.

"Hey Spock. I am making the right decision about having a Christmas party?"

"I believe you are, as 87.6% percent of the crew are human and would appreciate a party, including the nonreligious ones"

"Thanks."

"Though I suggest that you do not allow mistletoe."

"Why Mr Spock, are you scared you'll be caught under it."

"I'm not scared, I simply do not want to be in the situation of being caught near it."  
Chess continued alongside their easy bantering.  
.....  
His eyes sprung open at the sound of gentle footsteps approaching his bed, again. He had tried, three times previous to this one, to return the captain to his bed.

He felt the captain get into bed and attempt to 'snuggle' closer. He willed down certain instincts and tried to formulate a plan to remove him, but before he knew it he was ensconced in the captain’s firm grip. Giving up, for tonight, he went to sleep.  
......  
Yet another morning and waking up to being in Spock's bed. He tried to move but a strong pair of arms kept him in place and ... oh god, was that a phaser or did Spock having morning wood? Whatever it was, it was rubbing up against his ass. Did Vulcans even have that sort of problem in the morning? He didn't know what to do but go back to sleep, thankful that it was still too early to get up.  
......  
When he next awakened, Spock was sitting meditating. God, he thought Spock looked so good just sitting peacefully, it didn't help that Spock's black robes really suited him; highlighting the paleness and certain features of Spock's.

Trying to be quiet, he got up out of the bed. Spock's eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, again. I definitely locked the doors last night."

"As did I. I programmed an even higher level of lock."

"And I got through that? Well that's certainly 'illogical'"

Things went silent, deathly.

"Captain, I can see no logical reason for you being able to 'pick apart' a high security code in your sleep."

He sighed, not completely meaning it "I'm just that awesome."

"You have two options, either you stop the medication or you persist in taking it."

"I don't know what to do. I mean I want to sleep but not at the price of disrupting you."

"The captain's welfare comes before that of a first officer's. I suggest you continue taking it until a time where Doctor McCoy is able to create one that doesn't cause you to sleepwalk."  
...  
He tried to comm Bones but it kept ringing out. So he took a trip to sickbay.

Bones saw him approaching, quickly saying "Short of tying you to a bed..." he glare at him in warning not to say anything "I can't do anything. I'm swamped up to my eyeballs with an influx of patients with some 24 hour bug."

"Ok no problem.. I'll just go back to molesting my first officer in my sleep." he hated sounding like a petulant bastard but he was running out of options, short of asking Spock to tie him into his own bed he had no choice but to let things go on.  
....  
The door to Jim’s quarters chimed.

"Come in."

He got out of his chair. "Hey Spock. Just in time. I've just finished a stack of reports, and needed a break."

They sat down at their chess table, and begun to play.

Spock looked hesitant.

"Captain, I have been thinking about your dilemma and I may have a possible solution.."

"I'm all ears. I would seriously take anything right now."

"I could meld with..."

He was cut off immediately "Nope, no way."

"You have already stated you were open to anything. What is the problem?"

"I don't want you poking around in my head."

"I have been trained..."

"I don't care. I have private stuff, top secret information ..."

"Do you distrust me?"

"No! I trust you, especially with my life."

"But not with your mind."

He was stumped, unable to find a way to respond to that without alienating Spock.  
He closed his eyes and sighed "It's not a case of it being black or white. I trust you implicitly but there are things that I can't risk you finding out."

"I see."

Translated from Spock speak meaning 'I do not see'.

"I've been thinking again, I've had a few decent sleeps this week, it should be enough to tide me over until Bones is ready."

"If you are suggesting that you discontinue taking the medicine, then I shall have to state my disapproval."

He looked directly at Spock, almost pleading "Spock, please let me do this. I don't want to keep annoying you."

"To be annoyed is to let one's emotions 'run wild', I am not annoyed. This is a temporary problem; you shall continue to take the prescribed medicine."

Jim just gazed at the Vulcan, "Fine."

That was the last mention on it.  
.....  
Spock heard a pitter-patter of feet and a gentle "Spock." a pause "Spooooock."

He opened his eyes and saw Jim, he looked awake but it was obvious he was still dreaming.

"Spock, I'm sorry. I want you in my mind." he walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

It was silent again, then he heard "I can't risk you finding I'm ..." there was a long pause "falling in love with you."

All was silent as Jim snuggled in closer, throwing an arm and a leg over Spock, who was frozen in shock.  
\----  
It was Spock who got up first, or tried to. There was a persistent rocking against his left leg, he looked down and saw that the captain still had one leg over him and looked as if he was trying to relieve himself.

To put it simply it was distracting, and certainly wasn't helping Spock. He tried to will down his own erection, and was not succeeding.

Spock grabbed Jim's shoulder and tried to shake him, he had no idea how to rouse the sleeping captain.

"Captain, get up this instant!"

"Mmmph, don' wanna."

It was clear that the captain was not fully awake or aware of his surroundings.

"Get up."

"Spock, go back 'sleeping."

The captain’s hand, which had been resting on his stomach, was beginning to slide lower and lower.

Deeply inhaling Spock commanded "Desist this instant."

Which was replied with a muffled "Make me."

He had no choice, he had to spare the captain from near certain embarrassment. He grabbed his wrists and somehow manoeuvred himself to be positioned over his captain with a firm grip on his wrists.

"Captain, please awaken this instant."

A bleary eyed Jim opened his eyes and was shocked to see Spock looming over him.

"You have finally awakened."

"Yep. That's me, awakened, up."

"Do you know you have a propensity to talk in your sleep?"

A blush spread right up his neck "I've been told I say a few mumbled words here and there."

"You spoke in broken sentences. I was hoping to clarify something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you romantically interested in me?"

Jim stilled, and wouldn't meet Spock's eyes, the room went eerily silent.

"I shall take that as a 'yes'," he paused " I would like to state that I feel the same way."

Jim looked downright shocked, quickly meeting Spock's gaze, which never faltered.

Spock held onto both wrists with one hand and slid his free one down to cup Jim's jaw, slowly bending forward, leaning in, softly brushing their lips together for the first time.

The End  
(i totally failed, not only did I forget to add more Christmassy things but I wasn't able to write first time ,Christmas, sex)


End file.
